Life's Little Twists
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Joey Potter and her world has been turned upside down, as life and reality screwed up the balance of the whole gang.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Life's Little Twists  
  
Joey Potter walked on the dock as she looked out at the water. She sighed in the air and picked up a few stones. She skipped a few and then sat at the edge. Thinking about how her life went to hell in only 5 months. Everything she thought that would be the same changed. Everything she loved, left. She felt all -alone.  
  
As she looked out, watching the sun fully rise over the horizon, she felt tears burn the corners of her eyes. Everything was messed up. Everything. Joey held her head in her hands and let the sobs come. She couldn't stop all the pain and heartache that was coursing through her body. 5 months of hell. And now, she landed deep into the devil domain. She remembered everything as if it all happened yesterday. Every detail, every feeling every emotion.  
  
**********************  
  
"Joey, I'll love you forever. Remember that, ok?"  
  
"I love you too Pace. I love you too."  
  
***************************  
  
Those words were nothing now. Were they? They meant nothing, and they are worth nothing. Just past feelings that were meant to go away. Meant to fade in the abyss of life. Nothing was the same. Nothing ever felt more real to her. She finally reached rock bottom. And there was no turning back. No picking up the pieces and gluing them together. No saying sorry, and thinking that's supposed to fix anything. Nothing will fix the mess that she was in. Nothing.  
  
"Joey, come inside. It's cold, and it's starting to rain!" Bessie yelled from the house. Joey looked back and nodded. She silently got up and took one more look at the water before going inside, only to stay in her room and think. Think and cry is what she has been doing for so long. As she went in the house and went to her room, she leaned against the headboard of her bed and all the memories of the past months came rushing back to her. Everything that she wanted to forget. Everything that she wished would go away just snuck back on her and showed her that she couldn't escape reality.  
  
5 months ago, everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. 5 months ago.....  
  
A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave me a review. The upcoming chapters will deal with what happened in the 5 months that were referred to here. Please tell me what you think. Peace out homies!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Party talk

Life's Little Twists  
  
"Hey Joey! You heard about the party next week?" Dawson said walking over to her with Jen at his side. Joey looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"No. What party?" Joey asked as she slung her book bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Drue is throwing a party. For me! Isn't he the greatest boyfriend ever?" Jen said in a dreamy state. Joey and Dawson looked at each other and started to laugh. Jen didn't notice she just caught eye of Drue walking over to them.  
  
"Hey babe." Drue said as he kissed her and Jen wrapped her arms around him. Dawson started to talk to Joey about the party when they were interrupted by Pacey walking over and hugged Joey. Dawson rolled his eyes as Pacey started to kiss Joey. Dawson was surrounded by happy couples making out in the halls and it made him want to gag. Dawson seen Jack walking near them but as soon as he seen the couples engaged with....each other, he turned around, but Dawson quickly stopped him.  
  
"I see that we are dealing with friends in love." Jack joked as Dawson chuckled.  
  
"Yeah. Guess we are."  
  
"You straight people are so weird." Jack laughed. At that moment the bell rang and the couples reluctantly pulled away from each other.  
  
***********************  
  
The gang was all in Dawson's room, on his bed joking and laughing and talking about Drue's party. Jen was in love land every time his name was mentioned. Who would have thought that they would have gotten together? They used to despise each other but then after some time they ended up making out. Life does that to you sometimes.  
  
"So this is going to be a good party, am I right?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yeah. Is there going to be some gays there? You straights are too much to handle alone." Jack said with a smirk as Jen slapped his shoulder playfully. Joey smiled as Pacey put his arms around her. Dawson just avoided looking at them. No matter what, it still hurt to see them together.  
  
"So. Just as long as you guys promise me, that you will not let me get drunk."  
  
"But drunk Joey is fun!" Jen and Pacey said. They all started to laugh and Joey rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll make sure." Dawson said as he smiled and Joey laughed.  
  
Pacey put his hand in the air and smiled. "To the party!" He shouted. The gang looked at each other and shrugged. They threw their hands up and said the same thing together.  
  
"To the party!!!!!" They all shouted and then fell into peels of laughter. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Party, The Mistake

Life's Little Twists  
  
"Lets Party!!!!!!!!!" Jen and Jack yelled out as they made their way through the front door of Drue's house. Jen was immediately handed a cup of beer and just as she was about to take a sip of it Jack took it out of her hands.  
  
"Hey!" Jen cried as she watched him hand it to somebody else.  
  
"You will not be drinking. At least wait till the night progresses." Jack said. Jen glared at him and then she turned away.  
  
"I can't find Drue, so you will be my dance partner. Come on." Jen said pulling Jack to the dance floor and using her great dance moves on him. Jack smiled at his friend and started to twirl her. The party was going to be great.  
  
******************************  
  
"Pacey, really, don't you think you should stay away from the beer?" Joey asked as she gave him her all time famous pout. It was rounding on 12 midnight, and they should be leaving in another 3 hours. But Pacey was almost drunk enough for the both of them. Joey had 4 cups and was a little fizzed, but she was under control. It was Pacey that needed help.  
  
"I like drunk Joey, so much better." Pacey said. Joey glared at him and without thinking downed 3 more cups. "Now That's the Joey, I like!" Pacey said with a grin. Joey smiled and leaned against him. They started to kiss and then Pacey looked up the long stairs.  
  
"Pacey what's wrong." Joey asked. The beer and drunkenness hadn't taken effect on her yet and she was still her quizzical self.  
  
"Lets check upstairs. I'm sure Drue has his little surprises." Pacey said. He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. As they got upstairs they saw a lot of doors. Voices from behind the closed doors told them which were occupied. When they came to an empty room they opened the door and Joey flopped on the big bed. Pacey locked the door and went over to her.  
  
"Well, Ms. Potter. I believe that we are now all alone." Pacey said with a smirk. Joey reached up and pulled him down to her. She kissed him and he kissed her back.  
  
A few minutes later they lay half naked under the sheets.  
  
"Pacey, you got the condom?"  
  
"Of course doll face." Pacey said as he unwrapped the package.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Hey Dawson!" Jen said as she joined him outside for some fresh air.  
  
"Hey Jen. How's everything?" Dawson asked as he turned towards her and smiled.  
  
"Nothing much Dawson. The party was cool and all, but I lost track of Drue. He had to refill the big bowl of beer. And my dance partner left me for some guy with big dimples and leather pants." Jen said with a smile.  
  
Dawson laughed and looked back at the party. "Want to dace Ms. Lindley?" Dawson asked as he stretched out his arm.  
  
Jen smiled and gladly took it. "Why of course Mr. Leery." They walked into the party and started to dance.  
  
************************  
  
Joey looked opened her eyes and was greeted with the music from downstairs. She sighed and sat up. She saw Pacey sleeping next to her and started to find her clothes so she could get dressed. When she was done she shook Pacey and he murmured something about 5 more minutes.  
  
"Pacey, get up!" Joey said into his ear. Pacey groggily sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Hello Joey. Time to get up?" Pacey said as he started to find his clothes.  
  
"Yeah. Now get your ass up." Joey said with a grin. In a few minutes he was up and dressed.  
  
"Where's the condom? I don't want to leave it up here." Joey said.  
  
Pacey got on his hands and knees and picked it up. He looked at it and then back and Joey.  
  
"What is it Pacey. Lets go and throw it away." Joey said as she walked over to him and stared at it. Shock went over her as she realized that the condom in his hand was broke. The condom must have broke and they were too drunk to realize.  
  
"Pacey!" Joey said with fear in her voice.  
  
"Yeah Joe?"  
  
"Do you think...."  
  
"Don't worry Joey. We don't know for sure. We'll wait. When is your period supposed to come?"  
  
"2 weeks from now."  
  
"Ok. So we wait 3 weeks. If 'Bloody Mary' doesn't show up by then, then we take the test. And after that, we panic."  
  
Joey nodded her head as she watched Pacey wrap the condom up in paper. They walked downstairs and threw it in a wastebasket. And then they partied with their friends pretending that nothing happened.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Please review and let me know. Next chapter coming up soon. Peace out homies!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Testing, Testing 1 2 3

Life's Little Twists  
  
3 weeks went by. 3 weeks of panic. Dawson, Jack and Jen were getting suspicious over the nerve wrecked Joey and Pacey. Dawson was at his wits end trying to find out why every time he saw Joey she was near tears. Joey and Pacey were always looking grim around each other.  
  
"So I guess it's time to take the test huh?" Pacey asked. They were alone in Joey's house. Joey nodded her head and picked up the test on the bed.  
  
"It can wait a few minutes. Right?" Joey said. Pacey knew that she was scared and knew that he was too. He held her close to him and kissed her. Joey kissed him back and he sat down on the bed. He pulled her with him and held her close while her head lay in the crook of his arm.  
  
"Joey, I'll love you forever. Remember that, ok?" Pacey whispered to her. Joey looked up at him and closed her eyes as he kissed her sweetly. When he moved back she smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"I love you too Pace. I love you too."  
  
Joey got up and took the box. "It's time." She said. She looked at Pacey who got up to hug her and then she stepped back. She walked in the bathroom, and Pacey sat on the bed. Waiting for her return with the news that would probably change their life.  
  
*************************  
  
Pacey stared up at the ceiling for the 100th time since Joey locked herself in the bathroom. He was a nervous wreck and he didn't know what to do anymore. What if she was pregnant? Then they would have to explain everything and their lives would never be the same. But what if she wasn't pregnant? Then they would probably never have sex again cause she would be scared over this little ordeal. Pacey sighed. It was a lose/lose situation. Pacey heard the door open, and he sat up. Joey came out the bathroom and looked at him. From the look in her eyes, he knew. She was pregnant, with his child. Joey looked up at him and he looked into her eyes. The women he loved. And will always love.  
  
"Pacey, what are we going to do?" Joey asked as he went over to her and held her close.  
  
"We'll figure something out. We will get through this. I promise." Pacey said as he kissed her forehead and she laid her head in the crook of his shoulder. Tears washed over her and she held on him for support.  
  
"What are we going to tell our friends and our family?" Joey said in between sobs.  
  
'We'll think of something. Let's not worry about it now ok? They don't matter. The only ones that matter are you and I. Not Dawson, not our parents, none of them. We made this child together and we will remain together." Pacey said as he lifted up her head. Joey looked at him and gave him a small smile. He wiped the tears out of her eyes and held her closer to him.  
  
"I love you so much Pacey." Joey said as she held onto him.  
  
"I love you too Joe. I love you too." 


	5. Chapter 5 Blowing A Fuse

Life's Little Twists  
  
Joey was sitting down on the dock, looking out into the ocean, and thinking about her and Pacey, and their new little problem. What would they do, and how would they support themselves? Joey had been crying since she got back into the safety of her home after making Pacey leave. She was carrying another life in her, and that made her think. What should she do?  
  
As she thought about her conflicting problem, she heard footsteps sounding on the dock boards. Before she turned around she seen Dawson sit down and give her a half smile.  
  
"Hey stranger." Dawson said as he looked off into the water.  
  
"Hi Dawson." Joey said in a preoccupied voice.  
  
"Joey, you and Pacey have been jumpy and nerve wrecked since Drue's party. Now I know that it is your business but I want to know, what is going on? Please just be straight forward and tell me what's been happening."  
  
"Dawson." Joey said. She looked into his eyes and she sighed. She had to tell him. She had to tell him what was going on. He was her best friend.  
  
"Dawson. At the party Pacey and me slept together. We were both drunk and when the condom we were using broke, we were too out of it to notice." Joey looked down at her hands then up to Dawson. He was looking sad but he said nothing.  
  
"Dawson, I'm pregnant."  
  
Dawson looked at her and he looked like he was going to blow a fuse. He looked lost for words. Every time he opened his mouth, he would close it.  
  
"Dawson please say something. You're scaring me." Joey said as the wind blew her hair around her face.  
  
"Joey, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you're......" Dawson couldn't finish his sentence. He was too heartbroken.  
  
"Dawson. Everything will be fine. I know it will. I just... I can't talk right now Dawson, I need to be alone." Joey said as a tear came from her eyes. She got up and ran down the dock and up to the house. Dawson quietly got up and all the rage that he was building up finally came to the surface and he felt like he would kill something....or someone. Dawson started to head over to Pacey's house, so he could give him a piece of his mind. 


	6. Chapter 6 We need to talk

Life's Little Twists  
  
Pacey opened the door and greeted Dawson with a smile. Dawson didn't even let Pacey say hi, her was too busy thinking on ways to not kill him.  
  
"What the hell! Pacey are you fucking stupid?" Dawson yelled. Pacey's smile faded and he looked at Dawson. He sighed and looked off into the sky.  
  
"Joey told you didn't she?" Pacey said as he sat down on the steps of his porch.  
  
"Yes Pacey, she did tell me. What the hell were you thinking? I mean she's pregnant!"  
  
"Dawson don't you think I know that?" Pacey said. He was pained and saddened about what was going on at that moment. Everything was suddenly turned upside down.  
  
"Just because you screwed up your life, doesn't mean you have to go on and screw up hers. She has a good life, and a future ahead of her. You probably don't know what you will be doing tomorrow!" Dawson said. He was breathing hard and he just realized what he said. But then again, Pacey deserved it. And Dawson wasn't going to choke on his words.  
  
Pacey looked down, and then back at Dawson. He pursed his lips together and squinted. Then he looked back at Dawson.  
  
"Thanks, Dawson. Thanks for reminding me that I have nothing to do with my life. Go ahead and make light that I will probably never graduate, and lets face it, I'm not good enough for Joey, now am I? I'm a loser, and a screw up. Well I'll tell you something Dawson, I KNOW THAT ALREADY!!!!!! I know that I fucked up! I know that I can't support Joey and the baby. Don't you think any of this has crossed my mind? Every single second, of every single time that I am with her I always think about what she has going good in her life. And me, her slacker and loser of a boyfriend only has her and a few friends. That's it!! I know I'm not good for her and I know that she is too good for me I know this already. And I already planned on doing something about it. Just for one second, her and me have been happy. I love that girl. I love her so much, that I must say that I have screwed up her life, and her chances and everything going good for her. I know already Dawson. And I thank you for reminding me that every second that I continue to be with her, that I jeopardize her chances on having a happy life. Please, excuse me Dawson, I think dumb little Pacey has had too much thinking done, for one day." Pacey walked away and Dawson looked after him.  
  
******************************  
  
Joey sat on the porch, thinking about everything. As far as she thought, everything was going to be fine. She would have Pacey, and they would get a job. Then she would have to stop working because of her condition. Then Pacey would bring home the money. They would have told their family before that and they would live happy lives. After the baby, Joey would get into college. Taking a year off. Then they would all be all right. Everything was going to work out.  
  
Joey stood up, she was ready to go back in the house. As she walked over to the door she heard footsteps. Joey turned around and smiled.  
  
"Pacey." Joey said. She went over to him and kissed him, but he pulled her back at arms length.  
  
Joey looked at him confused. "What is it Pacey?"  
  
"Joey, we need to talk." 


	7. Chapter 7 Letting go, giving up

Life's Little Twists  
  
Joey looked at Pacey and nodded her head. "You wanna walk?"  
  
Pacey sighed. "Yeah. Lets walk."  
  
They walked and ended up down at the creek. They were silent for a while and then Pacey grabbed her arm.  
  
"Joe, I can't do this anymore." Pacey said.  
  
"Do what Pace?" Joey asked. Pacey looked into her eyes and then turned his head away. Joey turned his head to her and kissed him. He moved back.  
  
"That. I can't do that. I can't be with you anymore Joey."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Explain yourself Pacey. And make it good." Joey said as she put her hand on her hip.  
  
"I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry. I'm a screw up; it's best that you just do this alone. You don't need me in your life, screwing things up for you. I love you too much to see you all screwed. You have a future and you can do great things with it. I don't want you to have this baby as a chain and ball keeping you in this relationship."  
  
"Pacey, that's not how I feel. I never thought that, and you are not screwing anything up."  
  
"Joey, I don't deserve a girl like you. You have a future and awards; I have nothing but a hole for a life, and bruises and a shitty attitude. I will never be good enough for you. You deserve someone so much better then me, so I am telling you this here now, Joey Potter, I am releasing you from this hell of a relationship."  
  
"Pacey, I love you. How can you just leave me hear, pregnant with your child? How dare you talk like this to me, and tell me that you don't want to be with me anymore? As soon as things get a little rough, Little Pacey Witter is running like his pants are on fire. I'm sick of your bullshit, and I'm sick of you running away from things when it gets too hot to handle. Well Pacey, as much as it pains me, if you want to go ahead and leave me, go ahead. Cause you're right. No matter what you always manage to screw something up. First with your life, then with your friends and now with your baby and me. I hope you are happy with what you are doing to me."  
  
"I am only doing this because I love you. I love you too much for me to do this to you, so I simply let you off without really hurting you. Joey I love you, more then life itself. Understand that this is for your own good, lets just face it, you deserve better, and I'm not any good for you."  
  
Joey looked at Pacey and then felt the tears spring to her eyes. She had tried so hard to hold them back, but she couldn't anymore. She didn't even bother to wipe her tears away. She just stared at Pacey.  
  
"Screw you. Ok Pacey? Screw you!!!" Joey ran away from him and ran blindly home. Pacey stood there and his own tears started to burn his eyes.  
  
"Love sucks." Pacey mumbled as he started to walk away, looking at his feet.  
  
"Love is never blind Love is never selfish If you love someone, Make sure you love yourself first. Cause if you can't love yourself, You can never love another."  
  
This quote was taking from your truly ......me. 


	8. Chapter 8 Pacey leaves

Life's Little Twists  
  
"Hey, Joey can I come in?" Jen asked as she knocked on Joey's door. There were a lot of muffled sounds and Jen just opened the door. Joey had been ditching and dodging everyone for a week. The only people who seemed to know what was going on was Pacey and Dawson. Jen didn't like not knowing when her friends needed her and she planned to find out what was wrong with Joey and why she had been avoiding everyone.  
  
"Jen, I'm real busy. I can't talk right now." Joey said from the other side of the door. Jen sighed and twisted the doorknob and seen that the door was locked.  
  
"Joey, you can't avoid me forever. You know that right?" Jen said while she took a hair clip out of her hair and started to work on the lock.  
  
"Jen, I really have a contagious cold and I don't want you to catch the germ."  
  
Jen unlocked the door and opened it. Joey was on her bed and when she seen Jen she threw the covers over herself. "Cut the bullshit Joey." Jen said simply as she closed and locked the door behind her.  
  
"I locked that door." Joey said from under the sheets.  
  
"Yeah I know. I used to break into my dad's beer cabinet. I know how to pick locks." Jen said as she sat on the bed and quickly moved the blanket from Joey's head.  
  
"Jen!!" Joey screeched as her safety covers were thrown off of her.  
  
"Joey, just tell me what's wrong."  
  
"You sure you won't get mad if I tell you?" Joey said as she looked at Jen.  
  
"I promise." Jen said.  
  
Joey looked at her and then started to cry. Jen hugged her close. "Joey what has happened to you?" Jen asked as she held her friend close to her while Joey spilled her heart out.  
  
**********************  
  
"Pacey you son of a bitch!!!"  
  
Pacey turned around and saw Jen glaring at him with her hands on her hips. She walked over to him and stood in front of him.  
  
"I figure Joey told you." Pacey said as he got turned back to the wood he was chopping.  
  
"Yeah she told me. How could you be so fucking heartless Pacey? I thought you loved Joey. You told me so yourself, and this is how you repay her? Leave her knocked up and crying her eyes out every 5 minutes? You are fucking unbelievable!!!"  
  
"Jen, sorry for my lack of interest in your song and dance, but I already got the same show from Dawson and I don't want to see or hear it again." Pacey said as he continued to chop wood.  
  
"You are a sorry excuse for a human being you know that? How dare you do that to Joey? How fucking dare you? I just think that you need to really think about how heartless you are. Leaving her pregnant while you act like you never slept with her, or worse yet, never met her. I cannot believe you Pacey. You need to get your ass back over to her and help her through this." Jen said. She looked at him one last time, and then she walked away. Pacey stopped chopping and slumped down. He put his head in his hands and let his angry tears fall from his eyes.  
  
********************  
  
Two month later, they all graduated. Dawson decided to stay for the summer, and everyone else did the same. They all wanted to be there for Joey. Everyone wanted to stay by her side, except Pacey. Pacey didn't even say goodbye to them. But they knew he left. He was going to be on a yacht for a few months, helping out. He would be back in 2 months. Joey didn't show that she was heartbroken about this. She didn't want to worry her friends more then they were. She planned on talking to Pacey when he got back. So she would wait, until his boat came back, in August. 


End file.
